Glowing Love
by rauldavid
Summary: Set b4 First Date episode, Carlos wants to warn the town of source of all its weird happenings through Cecil's radio show but it could put both their lives in danger. Could it kill them and their romance b4 it even blossoms? Cecil/ Carlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Run!**

"With these parting thoughts and nightmares, I bid you good night. "

With a click, Cecil switched offline and leaned back in his chair, stretching. Another night's episode wafted through the radio waves and into the night's horizon. He shuffled his scripts into a manageable pile, gathered his bag and coffee mug, and headed out the door. Night Vale's black night sky stretched into the dark desert, but for Cecil, it was a welcome sight. Dim moonlight kept the pitch darkness at bay as he made his way home. He strolled past the ominous city council hall, the empty night vale high school, it's void football field, and that despicable barbers shop. All the lights were out except for the municipal building of science. As Cecil was about to pass it, it's side door suddenly swung open flooding the street with sterile fluorescent white light. Almost blinded by it, he could just make out a silhouette of a fluttering lab coat. But as the door swung shut, the mass of papers in the man's arms exploded into the air.

"Shit!"

Cecil tried to grab the ones nearest him before it flapped out of reach while the scientist knelt to gather the one on the pavement. Cecil's breath caught in his throat when he gazed upon the raven colored hair, dark chocolate skin, and lasciviously long neck. Oh mysterious angels of the night, have sweet mercy!

"Just perfect" Carlos grumbled.

_Yes Indeed!_ Cecil thought, _yes indeed_.

"Oh hey Cecil, thanks." he greeted as he looked up.

"Oh..ha ha … no problem." Cecil replied, handing the papers over. Jeez, he sounded like a 12 year old fangirl. Mustering his manhood he tried again. "Looks like you've had a long day."

"Yeah. The mysteries of Night Vale are running me into the ground." he mumbled, still trying to hold onto his files and bags.

"Welcome to Night Vale."

When the scientist shook his head with a little chuckle, dear lord, Cecil could have fainted right there. Once Carlos seemed to manage his things again, they began to walk down the street, side by side. Silence broken by the soft howls guarding the distance and the suggestive whistling of the wind. Occasionally Cecil caught a whiff of an earthy wood fragrance from him when it blew in the right direction. Their footsteps seemed to echo off the buildings unnaturally loud. His eyes had a hard time focusing on the road in front of him whenever he caught glimpses of those long legs or strong shoulders. Cecil's mind was short circuiting, jittery with anticipation and spinning with turmoil. After a few moments, Carlos broke the awkward silence, "I.. ah.. heard your broadcast tonight, it was pretty good."

"Oh haha thanks. I didn't think you listened to my show." Cecil refused to look up, feeling the heat swelling in his cheeks.

"It's the only interesting or not so disturbing thing in Night Vale. How long have you been doing this?"

"About a year and a half now, for this show. But I've been part of the radio station for, oh, over 8 years. It's the only thing I've been doing after college. Guess it's my life's calling."

When he quickly glanced at his companion, he caught the hint of a smile on the corner of Carlos' mouth. A whimper almost slipped passed Cecil's lips, but he played it of with a cough. His stomach always filled with butterflies whenever he could catch the little cracks and chinks in Carlos' all-matters-of-serious-business demeanor. They reached the fork at the end of the road, Carlos' apartment to the right and Cecil's on the left.

"Ah... Um.. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow night for your interview?" Cecil asked.

"Looking forward to it." There might have been a twinkle in those glossy brown eyes, but it was probably a trick of the light.

Cecil must have died and went to heaven. He was giddy at the prospect of being confined in a small room with his precious Carlos, being mere inches away from ravishing that delectable mouth, tearing away at that infuriating lab coat, and pressing his body up against ….. he cut his thoughts short. It's not like any of that would _actually_ happen. He took a quick glance at the Greek god, gave him a nimble wave and turned down his road.

He nearly ran home when he was out of Carlos' sight. Cecil closed the door, and leaned against it with his blushing face buried in his hands. Beautiful Carlos, his miracle and curse. The day that handsome man had walked into Night Vale, it had felt like Christmas eve. His present wrapped with bows and red wrappers, sitting under the tree. His present filled with hope and happiness that he couldn't wait to unwrap and keep forever. But it was a present that wasn't his; a present sitting in a shop window protected by the glass. They barely talked, barely knew each other. Carlos only ever seem to call him if it was for "not personal reasons". But his heart fluttered none the less, aching and fantasizing. Cecil spent his days ignoring and drowning out the treacherous voices yearning for the ravened hair sex god, distracting himself with the tedious research around Night Vale. But as soon as his radio broadcast for the day was done, it all battled its way from his subconscious and consumed his every waking and dreaming thought. He was nothing but a sadistic coward, too nervous to do anything about it and too afraid to deal with the certain rejection. He would rather live the rest of his life in eternal false hope.

He took a deep breath, got up and made a beeline for his bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be his execution.

-^o^-

"In other news, the mayor has declared that the union between Restriction and Censor, is now valid as long as they remain near the outskirts of Night Vale. Their wedding was held in the backyard of the Apache Trackers' trailer or hut, or whatever, and the mayor took the initiative herself to plan their honeymoon in Desert Bluffs.

What a happy day.

Speaking of which, our very own celebrity scientists, Carlos - sweet Carlos - will be joining us soon for an interview. Oh here he is now... Carlos! Welcome!"

"Thank you Cecil."

"MmHmm you're welcome… oh here… let me take your coat… umm…. yes well now that we are settled in…. I'm glad you finally agreed to do an interview on our radio show."

"Yes, I'm not usually comfortable being in the public eye - or ear in this case - but after the studies I have conducted throughout this city, I realize it might be pertinent to warn the city about the dangerous things I am finding."

"Isn't our Carlos as courageous as ever? Do indulge us with your findings Carlos."

"A couple weeks ago Mayor Winchell noted that the commuters of the trains were being transformed into spiritually thinner people. I had initially hypothesized that their DNA might have been washed out, completely drained of its content. Recently I have found that there is a common pattern among the people that were targeted: They are all parents of the children who attend the schools in Night Vale. Interestingly enough, the Underground City existing below Lane 5 of the bowling alley also opened when the attacks on the train began."

"Carlos, how does the Underground City and the train attacks have anything to do with each other?"

"That's what I had thought too. It turns out that -"

"Wait what was that?... you hear that?... sounds like the Station Management…. Listeners, the Management has slipped an envelope from under their door. It says,... it says… Oh Carlos!... no! RUN!"

"What's going on? What did it sa… Cecil…"

"RRRRUUUUUNNNNN CCCCAAAARRRLLLLOOOOSSS!"

* * *

-^o^-

_**Notes from you Author:**_

Hello fellow fanficians. This is my very first crack at story writing. I had a dazed feeling after I hit that submit button. Anyways I hoped you guys liked it. I am completely at the mercy of your reviews, comments, and reactions. So please let me know.

Hopefully will by updating its chapters regularly *fingers crossed*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hounding through Hell**

_**Summary:**_

Station Managements the nicest being in the world... when it's not attacking our duo.

* * *

The walls reverberated as horrific sounds boomed from the Station Management's office. It was a cross between a gut wrenching roar and an ear splitting screech. Cecil stuffed the envelope in his pocket and grabbed Carlos' arm as he bolted out of his seat. The scientists tried to protest, but the desk they had just been sitting at, shattered, firing splintered wood everywhere. Without another thought the two scrambled for the nearest exit. But every time they neared one, either the floodlights hanging over them exploded or the walls cracked threatening to trap them if they dared to pass through the door. Suddenly they heard an explosion somewhere on the first floor, and a fire burned through every flammable material. They were trapped within the confines of the radio station.

"What is going on Cecil!?" Carlos screamed.

"We have to get out now. The management…" they both jumped out of the way as a cabinet suddenly crashed passed them.

"Look, I'll explain everything later!" Cecil grabbed the other man by his lab coat sleeves and started to run towards another possible exit, without any success. He had to save Carlos but he didn't know how. The walls were literally crumbling around him. The floor cracked under the reverberating assault. The air filled with smoke, burning his throat and eyes. He couldn't figure which way was up or down. Which way would lead to safety and which to their doom. The panic inside him was blinding. From the midst of the chaos, he felt two strong hands on his shoulder whipping him around and a pair of deep brown eyes anchoring him.

"Look at me Cecil! Look at me! You need to calm down. Deep breaths, we gonna make it out of here. I promise you!" Carlos' steady gaze muted the violence around them from his mind and his strong grip kept him standing on his feet. Cecil gave a slight nod, trying to obey the scientist's words.

"Okay, is there some kind underground shelter, or safe bunker, or basement in this building?"

Again Cecil could only nod. He pointed towards the stairs and began to lead them down. The fire hadn't yet reached the doorway that led to the basement. Carlos kicked the door down after Cecil burned his hand trying to turn the door knob. They went down another set of stairs while the sounds of the chaos above diminished behind the concrete walls. Carlos looked around and seemed to have found what he was looking for. On the other side of the basement, there was a metal door that looked like it opened up to the outside, but it was bolted with a heavy duty lock and chain.

"You look over there, and see if you can find some kind of bolt cutter." Carlos commanded before he headed off in the other direction. In spite of working at the radio station for two years, Cecil had never come down here. It was a vast maze of all kinds of things. The wall to his right was lined with metallic file cabinets that were sure to be locked. Cecil followed the wall further into the dark chasm, in spite of his instincts to turn around and run to Carlos. He was trembling from head to toe but managed to keep one foot in front of the other. Suddenly he neared a railing. Before him was just blackness that expanded on and on. There was no floor, no ceiling, and no walls. To his left, he found a fuse box. He tried the first switch and distant lights in the dark cavern began to light up behind him. He turned on a couple more until an industrial storage revealed itself. They were apparently still a few stories higher than the bottom of this god forsaken building. Racks filled with boxes and construction tools, metallic cylinders, barbed animal cages, and piping filled the large expanse below them.

"Carlos!" Cecil called out behind him, hoping he hadn't gone too far off.

"Yeah I see it." He heard the other's voice ring out as Carlos turned the corner on the other side of the railing platform.

"There's got to be at least one bolt cutter down there." Carlos scoffed. He took the lead, with Cecil hot on his heels and they headed in to the space below. The scientist went straight for the rack with the construction tools while Cecil started scanning the other shelves. Although the noise from outside the basement had diminished, it hadn't stopped completely. As Cecil looked around him he realized that the shaking and tremors must have reached this far down. The tools spilled onto the floor as if someone had thrown it to the shelves, but missed. Chains hung from the ceiling in odd tangles. A mix of black oil, dirt, and hair filth pooled in patches on the floor everywhere. Cecil couldn't help but wonder why all this disheveled stuff was down here: in a radio station of all places. Chills ran up Cecil's spine and he couldn't get rid of the bad feeling forming in his gut.

After what seemed like an eternity, Cecil hadn't come up with anything and had lost track of Carlos. Where the hell did he go?

"Carlos!?" He called out. He heard nothing. _Okay don't panic Cecil, he's probably somewhere around here, in this gigantic frrckin dugeon! _

He hurried past aisle after aisle, glancing down, hoping to catch the sight of a white lab coat but just saw more shit in piles and shelves. He neared a dead end wall that had cages along it. He continued parallel to it, trying to ignore the creepy metal entrapment and shoving images of what could possibly have been held within them out of his mind. Absorbed in his own panic, he almost ran into the door of an opened cage. _What the hell? _Inside, remains of spiked bones and leathery green skin litter the floor. Dark goo dripped from the bars and a horrid evil smell made Cecil gag.

He heard a crash half way across the cavern. Next thing he knew, Cecil grabbed some sort of grated edged machete that was near him and was running towards the screaming and … growling?! He turned the corner of the last shelf and came to a dead stop. Carlos was shoved down on the floor, blood gushing from his face and chest, wrestling with…. well … air! There wasn't any visible thing attacking Carlos, but Cecil heard the snarling and barking from that invisible creature. Suddenly there was a swipe across Carlos' stomach and a shit ton of his blood sprayed over the figure on top of him, outlining what looked like the furry chest and snout of a monstrous hound. Something snapped inside Cecil, driving the fear out of his chest and drawing a war cry from his throat. He hurled himself forward, driving his weapon deep into the mass of the creature. A blood curdling howl filled his ears, and he stabbed it again and again and again. The creature must have rolled off of Carlos because he struggled up, using the wall as a support. Cecil drew his weapon from the creature one last time and hurried towards the other barely conscious man. Draping Carlos over his shoulder, he dragged them back through the maze, up the stairs and back towards the metal doors above. Laying Carlos against a giant wool sack nearby, he made quick work of the bolt and ripped the chains wrapping the door handles. He could suddenly hear a clamor of more footsteps on the metallic platform. Cecil grabbed Carlos and hauled him up through the doors, and the scientist crumpled into the grass as Cecil slammed the doors shut behind using the same chains to lock the doors from the outside. A split second later the door rattled as the creatures on the inside tried to futilely break free.

Cecil backed away slowly maintaining his stance in case the locks did break. After the longest moment, he finally looked around. The contrast in his environment could have knocked him over right there. The sounds, earthquakes, and chaos simply didn't exist. The evening sunlight bathed over the grass and shrubs, a lazy wind whispered pleasant murmurs and chirps of the birds filled the sky. The only signs of the violence they had just experienced was Carlos hunched over, wheezing. Cecil hurried over to him and hauled him to his feet. He pulled his companion's arm over his neck and wrapped an arm around his waist. Carlos' head lolled onto his shoulder. God, how could this have happened!? Since the hospital was currently restricted to all residents of Night Vale, Cecil's only option was to take him to his apartment.

* * *

-^o^-

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hoped the action pack sequence was good. Its rudimentary, but hey, this is my first everything; Fanfic writing, publishing, and weeping between chapters for feedback and inspiration. So I would much appreciate comments (I will even take criticisms with open arms). Next installment coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Soups and Bags**

_**Summary:**_

Carlos is dying and Cecil is crying. Apartment is bloody and emotion is boiling. The perfect recipe for our mystery.

* * *

After fumbling around for his keys, Cecil carried the scientist to the couch and checked to see if he was still breathing. He hurried to the bathroom to grab some towels and his medical kit. His mom had nagged and complained when he had wanted to take CPR-for-multiple-species classes as a kid. His college roommate had called him paranoid and crazy when he had brought his almost ECT qualified medical kit. But right now he felt miles under prepared for the disaster laying in front of him.

When he cut away the remainder of Carlos' clothes, it was a vision of horror. Carlos' torso was shredded with gaping claw marks. Dark crusting blood stained over his swelling dark skin. With every weak heartbeat and ragged breath, fresh ruby liquid pulsed out from the lacerations. He could barely hold back the bile rising in his throat. But Cecil had to do _something! _He began wiping away the filth around the wounds and checked for any broken bones. As his mind began to numb against the squeamish pain in his gut, he doused the chunks of flesh hanging on by threads of skin in an alkaline solution before folding it back into its hole. As he picked up a curved needle and medical thread, he hesitated, staring down between his trembling hands and Carlos' body. He raked through his brain any frickin _how-to's _on stitching up a guy you doted on who, by the way, happens to be dying on your couch! A wave of panic swept over him and his lungs labored to draw air.

He looked up to Carlos' face. Sweat covered his furrowed brow. His eyes squeezed shut, twitching with every breath. But under all that pain, the beauty that Cecil had witnessed when he had first laid his eyes on Carlos, was still there. His Carlos, strong, smart and humble Carlos, was surviving and fighting. Cecil couldn't sit by and not help. He couldn't let his insecurities allow this man to die. He lasered his focus on the task before him and began to sew the flesh back together, one stitch at a time.

For the next couple days, he never left the man's side. He spent most of his days tending to the wrappings or catching a few hours of nightmare filled sleep in the chair next to him. He sometimes checked in with the new intern at the radio station. Intern Rachel had taken over the last few episodes and was demanding his return. Apparently station management was clipping her toes off with the stapler and would only stop if he came back. But most of the time he simply waited. That was the worst part. It left too much time and silence in his head to fill with what-if scenarios that fueled his returning dread.

But as the week went by, Carlos began to show signs that his body was fighting a hopeful battle. The wounds were steadily healing, and an occasional groan and movement indicated that he was resurfacing.

"Uhhh…. whaa…." a low and gravelly voice called out.

"Hey …." he whispered, "it's alright, I'm here Carlos" he gently touched his hands to reassure him.

"Ceci..." Carlos went into a fit of coughing. Cecil slid his hand behind the scientist's neck and brought a glass of water to his lips. After draining its content and few a more refills, Carlos relaxed into the couch. Cecil left his hand cradling the man's head while he stroked his cheek with the other. He felt Carlos lean into it as bliss trickled over his features. The healthy warmth diffusing from the scientists cheek was a reassurance that thawed the ice cold trepidation in Cecil. He closed his eyes, thanking who or whatever was out there looking over Carlos.

"How are you feeling?"

"Feels like … elephant … on my chest. I have a headache… long was I out?"

"Its been nearly 2 weeks. You think you can stomach some enochian noodle soup?"

Carlos simply nodded too tired and hungry to question it. Few minutes later, Cecil came back with a steaming bowl. A comforting silence fell over them, as his guardian slowly fed him the surprisingly flavorful dish. With each spoonful, Carlos' mind tried to clear itself from the hazy remnants of his coma. He tried to sort through flashes of dreams and memories. But his head just hurt. So he simply settled on focusing on Cecil. He watched the tenderness emanating from his caretaker. He followed the hands that fussed over his blankets, the lips that gently blew over the soup and the shifty concerned eyes.

By the end of the meal, he realized that Cecil never once looked him in the eye, as if trying to hide something from him. He reached out and touched his arm, making Cecil finally look up.

"Are _you _okay?" Carlos asked. Cecil bit down on his lower lip and a frown deepened over his eyes as he took in a shuddered breath. He pulled out of his nimble grip and started pacing back and forth in front of him.

"I'm feeling better, so you don't have to worry any more" Carlos tried to help.

A flash of a smile appeared on Cecil's face, but it disappeared just as quickly.

"Cecil, what is it?"

"It's just that, well, I don't know how much safer you are now."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember the message that the Station Management gave me?" Cecil pulled it off the nearby table and handed it to Carlos

** BY ORDERS OF THE SHERIFF'S SECRET POLICE,**

WE THE STATION MANAGEMENT, HEREBY DEMAND THE HEAD OF CARLOS THE SCIENTIST.

THE DEATH REQUIRES THE ASSAILANT TO BE CRUSHED UNTIL THE BONES ARE LIQUIDIZED CRYSTALS,

TO BE BURNED UNTIL THE SKIN IS PUTRID, AND UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS THE TARGET TO RETAIN

ITS SOUL; IT IS TO BE SHREDDED FROM WITHIN AND RIPPED OUT WHILE THE ACCUSED IS STILL

CONSCIOUS. THE REMAINS AND BI-PRODUCTS MUST BE BROUGHT DIRECTLY TO THE DOG PARK.

_ CARLOS THE SCIENTIST_ HAS BEEN WARNED. AND THE SECRET POLICE WILL BE WATCHING.

**STATION ****MANAGEMENT**

By the end of the page, Cecil was trembling. "I don't get it. Why... what do they want from you? And the ma-manag...The management had physical control over the building, and they were…"

"Trying to kill me?" Carlos finished his sentence. Cecil just shook his head.

"You've got to be kidding me." Carlos looked up at his companion utterly bewildered. "Liquidizing? Burning? Sucking out souls? Ever since I came to this town its been like Alice in Wonderland for me."

All he got was a blank stare. "You know the whole, down the rabbit hole, invisible cat, queen of cards, drug tripping tea parties? … nevermind."

"Carlos! The secret police wants you dead. The station management had to follow their orders. They had those invisible hounds attack you!"

"Those hounds were in cages. One of them probably got free from the damage. We were the ones who decided to go down there in the first place."

For one thing, the scientist had never once seen the secret police take action on any of the rules they tried to enforce. For crying out loud, he still had a stash of bread in his kitchen cabinet ever since their ban, and no one barged into his house mid breakfast to bust him. To be honest, the only consequences he _had _seen in this town were people being thrown into the dog park. And based on the phone calls Cecil received from Intern Daina on the show, everyone seemed to be alive and fine. Nobody even knew who actually made the arrests. Certainly not station management. Carlos swept his fingers through his dark hair, starting to get frustrated with this nonsense.

"Hold up. What do you mean, the station management has _physical _control over the building?" Carlos' backtracked.

Cecil gave an exasperated sigh, as if everyone was born knowing what it meant. "The management can manipulate anything in the building from that room. Not just the transmitters and recording equipment. I mean everything like the walls, those floodlights, desks, chairs. Even the pens we use. The only thing they can't control is living organisms."

"So it wasn't something normal like an earthquake?"

"Whatt!? No!" Cecil looked at him wide eyed.

"Not because of some sort hurricane, mechanical problem or… I don't know… some natural, within the physical laws possibility that a building could be collapsing?"

The glare he received from Cecil could have burned right through him. "Look we need to figure out why the Secret Police want you." He looked at Carlos expectantly.

"What are you staring at me like that for? I have no idea! I can barely look at a library without something trying to attack me. How am I supposed to know what I did this time?"

"CARLOS! Do you not realize that you're a wanted criminal by the secret police! I'm surprised they haven't swarmed _our apartment_ by now."

"Our?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Ah.. yeah about that… you're place is kind of… gone." Carlos almost didn't hear the last word.

"What?"

"Since you don't have anywhere else to go, you can sta- "

"HOW is my apartment gone Cecil!?"

"Desert Bluff miners, kind of blew it up and your office too. Happened two days ago."

"Who the fuck does that!?" Carlos scrubbed his hands over his face. He was officially in a hell personalized just from him. Let's throw an insignificant scientist with no money, mountains of loans and put him in a town where up was really purple and physics was made of flowers. Now he had no home and all his work were up in flames or in a mine somewhere.

"I'm sorry about your home. You can stay here until we find some place." Cecil bent down in front to grasp Carlos' hand, sincerity pouring out of him. "But more importantly we have to figure out why-" Carlos roughly pulled away, fuming at the state his life had come to.

With a defiant sigh, he turned his back on his companion. The dull pain at the back of his head burst into knives, drilling into his conscience. Pain from his wounds suddenly screamed and his stomach twisted into a hangman's noose. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing in, breathing out, in and out. He just wanted the world to go away. Just give him darkness and quiet. He felt a blanket slid up to his neck and a pressure rubbing his back. He just wanted his world to stop for a minute.

-^o^-

Cecil listened to rise and fall of Carlos' breath and rubbed his back in slow circles. He had fucked this up. It was too soon. This man had just woken up and the first thing he had done was dump accusations and disastrous news on him. Way to go Cecil.

He got up when Carlos had fallen asleep and slowly picked up the bowl and spoon. His mother used to feed him with this same flowery green spoon when he was sick. It was kind of embarrassing when he stole it out of her kitchen just before he moved out years ago. She used to feed him delicious soup or oatmeal. She had always knew how to make him feel like he was wrapped up in a bundle of clouds and sunshine. He washed the spoon in the sink and put it back in its shelf. Look at him now. Who could say he was related to his mother? He couldn't even let his friend recover in peace.

Suddenly he heard a knock at his door. Cecil wasn't expecting anyone. He waited a few more seconds for another knock but nothing followed. He crept towards his door and look through the peep hole. Just his empty hallway. He strained to one side to see if he could catch someone leaving. There wasn't anyone. He opened the door and peeked his head into the silent hall. The octopus that usually roamed the ceiling, snored in his corner. The whispers of the ghosts were quite, not screaming like they usually do when someone was walking down this corridor. Nothing seemed to be disturbed. Cecil was about to close the door when the bag caught his eye. It was a typical 1950's brown briefcase just sitting there on his doormat. There was a tag on it, "Cecil, give it to your raven haired pet."

* * *

-^o^-

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hello my name is rauldavid, and I'm a victim of procrastination. But it will not beat me in the end. I want to thank all of the people who kudoed and followed my previous chapters, *a single glistening tear rolling down my cheek* because of you I am a survivor from beast. lol

I want to apologize for any notifications you may or may not have received about the first two chapters. Finally had a friend fix some of my grammar/ misc mistakes and had to re upload them. Hopefully it won't happen again.

Hope you guys liked this. It was really hard to write this intimate, non-action part of the story. A necessary evil I guess.  
For those of you looking for smut, sorry to disappoint. I have huge plot line plans but I will not neglect this part. I just have to figure out the perfect placement. So please bear with me... or not... I will understand.

Again, please comment, kudo, or follow or any other means of telling me how you feel. I dying to know.

I'm gonna say that the next chapters coming soon with a bowed head and shifty eyes... so... yeah


End file.
